L O V E
by sunchi
Summary: [ONEW x EXO's MEMBER FANFICTION] 1st chapter, Onew x Xiumin—Bakpao/Ia menemukannya—arti dari sebuah kesederhanaan; arti dari senyum seorang Lee Jinki yang bisa disandingkan dengan 2.000 bakpao cokelat sekaligus. Fluff.


**.**

_Cinta_

_Satu kata penuh makna._

_Mudah untuk merasakan, _

_sulit untuk menyatakan._

_Mengubah kesederhanaan menjadi sebuah keindahan._

_Lee Jinki percaya akan hal itu, _

_begitupun dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya._

_Orang-orang yang mencintainya—_

.

**sunchi™ presents  
an Onew x EXO fanfiction**

**L O V E**

_**Summary**_: [ONEW x EXO's MEMBER FANFICTION] 1st chapter, Onew x Xiumin—Bakpao/Ia menemukannya—arti dari sebuah kesederhanaan; arti dari senyum seorang Lee Jinki yang bisa disandingkan dengan 2.000 bakpao cokelat sekaligus.

**Warn**: Karakter milik Tuhan, sisanya milik pacarnya OnTae aka sunchi. Oke? —kumpulan fanfiksi ga-jeh, PWP? -_- I dunno.

.

**1st chapter**: **Onew x Xiumin – Bakpao**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dorm_ terasa sepi tanpa kehadiran member-member lainnya yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing—entah sibuk karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk atau ingin cuci mata dengan jalan-jalan di tempat yang sepi. Hanya dia—Minseok, atau yang biasa dipanggil Xiumin oleh para penggemar—yang berada di dalam _dorm_ EXO.

Ekspresi seolah tak tahu ingin melakukan hal apa terlihat jelas di wajah manis seorang Minseok. Kedua tangannya memeluk bantal sofa yang sedari tadi menemaninya di sana. Televisi terus menyala, menampilkan sebuah acara televisi yang tidak terlalu menarik perhatian Minseok—tapi ia tetap keras kepala untuk menghidupkannya, walau Kyungsoo sudah mengatakan kepadanya untuk mematikan peralatan elektronik jika tidak digunakan.

"Bosan…."

Minseok menggembungkan kedua pipinya, jemarinya memutar-mutar ponselnya yang berada di atas meja ruang tengah. Tidak mempedulikan televisi yang terus menyala, mengeluarkan suara-suara yang tidak menarik perhatian Minseok sejak satu jam yang lalu. Hingga—

_Drrrtt_

Ponsel Minseok bergetar, membuat Minseok melonjak kegirangan karena—akhirnya—ada yang bisa menarik perhatiannya. Jemarinya segera menyentuh tombol '_terima_' pada layar ponselnya, tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Segera ia dekatnya ponselnya dengan telinga.

Dengan ekspresi kegirangan, ia mulai mengeluarkan suara. "Hal—"

"_Minseok_-hyung_, ada yang lupa kusampaikan. Jangan lupa matikan lampu yang tidak terpakai, ya. Oh iya televisi kalau tidak ditonton matikan saja—_"

"…Kyung…" Minseok menghela napas, mendengar deretan kalimat panjang milik suara merdu Kyungsoo dari ponselnya. "Kyung kalau bicara kasih jeda—"

"—_Kalau lapar _hyung _bisa panaskan sup yang ada di kulkas. Dan karena sekarang sudah sore, _hyung_ jangan lupa mandi, ya. Kalau tidak mandi bau badanmu pasti akan tercium olehku. Tapi mandinya jangan terlalu lama, oke? Tadi aku sudah memanaskan airnya kok, tidak ada yang pakai air panasnya setelah aku memanaskannya tadi siang. Oh iya. Selama kami pergi _hyung_ jangan ke mana-mana, ya. Tetap di rumah! Kami sayang _hyung_!"_

_Piip_

…dan panggilan pun diakhiri.

"Aargh aku benci Kyungsoo yang cerewet!" Minseok meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dengan kasar, lalu merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa panjang yang tadi ia duduki. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantalan sofa yang empuk dan besar.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Tiga puluh menit Minseok habiskan untuk memikirkan apa yang kira-kira bisa membunuh rasa bosannya hari itu. Sekarang sudah jam enam sore kurang lima belas menit, dan belum ada satu member EXO yang pulang dari kegiatannya hari ini. Padahal ia inget betul, Jongdae dan Baekhyun berjanji akan pulang jam setengah empat sore dengan membawakan 2 lusin bakpao berbagai rasa kepadanya. Dan Junmyeon serta Kris akan pulang lebih awal—pukul lima sore tepat—lalu mengajak seluruh member EXO makan malam bersama di restoran keluarga, dengan Junmyeon sebagai pentraktirnya.

Tapi—

_05:50 p.m_

…Minseok bersumpah, ia tidak akan pernah percaya lagi dengan semua member EXO soal _pulang-lebih-awal _atau _janji-akan-membawakan-sesuatu_.

Kedua permata hitamnya menengok ke arah ponselnya lagi, kemudian meraihnya dan melihat-lihat kontaknya. Sembari memikirkan apa yang kira-kira bisa ia lakukan. Menelpon member EXO—Minseok berani bertaruh itu adalah hal yang percuma. Mereka pasti sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, kalau menelpon manager, mereka juga pasti sedang sibuk. Menelpon orangtua—orangtua Minseok sedang ada acara di sana.

"—Kalau menelpon Sohee juga pasti dia sedang sibuk belajar." Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya, membatalkan niatnya untuk menyentuh ikon _calling_ pada layar ponselnya. Jari-jarinya kembali melihat _list_ kontak miliknya. "Pssh. Jadi lebih baik menelpon siapa—"

—seketika permata hitamnya menatap sebuah nama yang menarik perhatiannya, dan juga…

…hatinya.

.

.

.

_Lee Jinki_

**.**

—**sunchi—**

**.**

"_Yah_, aku tidak lambat!—Ugh Kibum cerewet! Iya iya aku sebentar lagi pulang—iya, iya. Aku akan belikan semua yang ada—apa? Tiramisu?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menautkan alisnya, membawa tas gendong yang agak berat baginya—berisi beberapa buku dan kertas serta barang-barang milik _seseorang-bernama-Kibum_ yang tertinggal di ruang latihan. Dengan jaket, kacamata hitam, topi dan masker, ia benar-benar cocok disandingkan dengan pencuri-pencuri yang berada di jalanan sana.

Sembari mendengarkan ocehan dari seseorang di seberang sana, pemuda yang biasa dipanggil Onew oleh para _fans_—dan Jinki oleh beberapa orang—membuka pintu mobil yang terparkir di depan gedung S.M. Entertainment. Jinki masuk ke dalamnya, lalu melepas tasnya dan meletakkannya di kursi kosong yang berada di sebelahnya. Tak lupa, jaket yang terasa panas jika digunakan di dalam mobil tanpa menghidupkan _AC_ ia lepas, membuat Jinki kini hanya mengenakan selembar kaus putih polosnya—dan juga celana _jeans_ panjangnya, untuk lebih lengkapnya.

"Oke, oke. Sebentar aku baru masuk mobil—YAH BERHENTILAH BICARA KIM KIBUM AKU TIDAK BISA MENDENGARNYA!—Oke, jadi beli _cheese cake_, _banana milk _20, susu, tiramisu, lalu—Apa? Bir? SIAPA YANG MAU MINUM HAH?!"

"_Ish, ya tentu saja aku dan yang anak-anak yang lain! Belikan 15 ya, _hyung_—_"

"Arh, tidak-tidak! Tidak ada yang boleh minum bir malam ini!" Onew menggeleng keras. "Kim Kibum, ingat, besok kau ada drama musikal, Taemin besok juga syuting untuk WGM kan? Minho juga sedang sibuk drama—"

"Hyung_, tapi_—"

"—Jonghyun juga ada acara pemotretan! Tidak ad—"

"_Jinki-_hyung_ dengarkan aku—_"

"—tidak ada yang boleh minum kecuali besoknya jadwal kalian kosong! _Arraseo_?!"

—dan setelahnya, Jinki melepas _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinganya, dan mulai menghidupkan mobilnya.

**.**

—**sunchi—**

**.**

"Hei, bagaimana? Boleh tidak?"

Laki-laki berambut putih bangkit dari kursi pijatnya, berjalan mendekati seorang pemuda yang berada di dapur—tengah menelpon seseorang. Wajahnya menunjukkan perasaan penasaran yang amat sangat.

Dan sebuah gelengan lemah membuat _mood_ seorang Kim Jonghyun turun drastis.

"Tsk." Jonghyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kukira kau bisa diandalkan dalam hal merayu Jinki-_hyung_. Ternyata sama saja—"

_Ctak_!

"Kau kira merayu Jinki-_hyung_ itu mudah apa?!"

**.**

—**sunchi—**

**.**

Dengan wajah dongkolnya, ia mulai menyetir mobilnya perlahan. Melewati jalan-jalan di kota Seoul yang cukup sepi—mengingat sekarang sudah malam, dan semua orang pasti tengah beristirahat untuk menyiapkan energi mereka agar bisa melakukan aktivitas mereka keesokan harinya.

"Tumben sekali Kibum mau minum sama yang lain." Jinki terus menyetir mobilnya dengan lincah, sembari memikirkan alasan di balik keinginan-Key-untuk-minum-minum-di-jadwal-padatnya yang cukup membuatnya kesal. "Padahal dia sendiri pasti sudah tahu kan kalau jadwalnya besok lumayan padat. Harusnya yang minum-minum kan aku—" Jinki membelokkan mobilnya ke kiri. "—Apalagi hari ini aku—dan manager—sudah bekerja keras seminggu penuh dan besok akhirnya dapat libur sehari. Ah, hidup ini benar-benar—"

_Drrrtt_

Ponsel Jinki bergetar.

Dan Jinki mendecak sebal.

"Kim Kibum, kali ini kau benar-benar habis—" Dengan cepatnya, Si _leader_ SHINee meminggirkan mobilnya di tempat yang agak sepi. Lalu mengangkat teleponnya tanpa melihat nama penelponnya dan memasang _earphone_, karena Jinki yakin—sangatsangat sangat yakin—kalau yang menghubunginya pasti Key, SHINee's _Diva _yang paling cerewet dan terkadang sangat menyebalkan. "Kalau ada yang berani beli bir tanpa sepengatahuanku, kau—Kim Kibum—akan benar-benar habis! Ingat itu Kibum—"

"_err … ini Minseok_, hyung. _Bukan Key—eheheh._"

.

.

.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Kedip—

"M-Minseok?" Jinki mengedipkan matanya berulang kali. Mencerna sebuah kalimat yang terdengar dari _earphone_-nya. "—ini bukan Key?"

"_Yap. Bukan Key, kekekeke_~"

Hening.

Hening.

Hening…

Hening—

"Aaaaaaa maafkan aku, maafkanaakumaafkanakumaafkanaku Minseok! Maaf karena sudah mengomelimu seenaknya seperti tadi. Kau tahu aku tidak bermaksud—" Jinki kelabakan, antara ingin menjadikan Key sebagai pelampiasan amarahnya karena asal memarahi orang dan lainnya. "Aku minta maaf sungguh aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk mengomelimu—"

"_Hehe, tidak apa-apa, _hyung. _Lagipula aku tahu _hyung_ tidak akan pernah marah-marah tanpa alasan kan? Keke~_"

Kedip.

Kedip—

"Aaaaa—heheheh, tapi sekali lagi aku minta maaf, ya…." Si pria berambut pirang menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Tawanya terdengar saaaangat canggung, merasa ia masih memiliki perasaan bersalah karena sudah mengomeli seseorang yang tidak pantas untuk diomeli.

**.**

—**sunchi—**

**.**

Minseok tertawa kecil sambil—akhirnya—mematikan televisi dengan _remote_ yang berada di atas meja. Ia tekuk kedua kakinya, sembari mendengarkan kalimat permintaan maaf Jinki yang terlalu—err … hiperbola, mungkin?

Ng, mungkin saja.

"Hahahahah, mungkin saja Kibum-_ah_ sedang ada masalah~" Tangannya yang menganggur meraih toples berisi permen mint. "Coba saja _hyung_ tanya dia, kenapa tiba-tiba mau minum. Apalagi sampai banyak begitu—"

**.**

—**sunchi—**

**.**

"Minseok?"

Jinki mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali saat suara Minseok tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Mata sipitnya segera melihat layar ponselnya. "Masih terhubung," ucapnya, heran. "Minseok, apakah kau masih di sana?"

"_Ah, aku masih di sini, _hyung_. Hehe. Maaf, tadi aku habis membuka toples, toplesnya tertutup terlalu keras, jadi aku letakkan dulu ponselku dan membukanya dengan kedua tanganku._"

"—Aahh, ya, ya. Aku kira kau kenapa-kenapa Min," ujarnya, hembusan napas penuh kelegaan terdengar dari mulut Jinki. Pria bermata sipit itu tertawa kecil, lalu mulai menghidupkan kembali mobilnya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah, sembari melanjutkan beberapa percakapan kecil bersama Minseok.

"_Jinki_-hyung."

Jinki terdiam sebentar, kakinya mulai mengijak gas perlahan. "Kenapa, Min?"

**.**

—**sunchi—**

**.**

Disinilah ia sekarang.

Dengan balutan jaket tebal, ia berdiri di pinggir jalan. Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya meliriknya dengan wajah aneh—salahkan syal, masker, kacamata hitam dan topi hitam menyebalkan itu yang membuat wajah mungilnya nyaris tidak terlihat sama sekali. Orang-orang di sana bahkan sempat menuduhnya sebagai pencuri, orang mesum, anak yang kabur dari rumahnya, teroris—oke, agak ekstrim.

Intinya, seorang Kim Minseok, dianggap sebagai penjahat yang sedang menunggu komplotannya di pinggir jalan.

Seorang member EXO dengan wajah paling _baby face_, tubuh paling mungil, dan mata yang besar bagaikan anak anjing yang manis—

_Tiin tiin!_

Mobil sedan hitam menekan klakson mobilnya, sembari berhenti tepat di depan Minseok. Kaca mobil turun perlahan, memperlihatkan wajah tampan seseorang yang tertutup oleh masker dan kacamata—kali ini bukan kacamata hitam, bukan. Hanya kacamata biasa yang memperlihatkan mata sipitnya yang menyejukkan.

"Butuh tumpangan?"

**.**

—**sunchi—**

**.**

"Kacamata milik siapa, _hyung_?"

Minseok membuka pembicaraan, sepasang mata cokelatnya terus melihat kacamata yang dikenakan oleh Jinki. Senyumnya tidak menghilang sejak tadi, mungkin karena heran sekaligus kagum dengan penampilan seorang Lee Jinki yang menurutnya lebih keren dengan kacamata tanpa _frame_ seperti itu.

Benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang jenius.

Lee 'Jenius' Jinki.

"Punya Key. Tadi aku iseng bongkar tas dia. Bagus, ya?" Jinki tertawa kecil. Mata sipitnya terus memperhatikan jalanan yang sepi. "Oh, iya. Tadi katanya mau beli bakpao, kan?"

Minseok mengangguk. "Iya. Beli di tempat yang waktu itu. _Hyung_ ingat?" Minseok bertanya balik, kepalanya ia sandarkan di bantalan pada kursi penumpang yang ia duduki. "Nanti _hyung_ mau bakpao rasa apa? Aku yang traktir!" serunya, ia tampak antusias untuk mentraktir pengemudi tampan yang berada di sisinya.

Jinki tersenyum tipis, ekor matanya melirik Minseok dengan wajah antusiasnya. "Tidak perlu," ucapnya, kemudian kembali pada jalanan. "Aku tadi sudah makan, manager-_hyung _membelikanku," sambungnya, senyumnya tetap berada di sana, di wajah tampannya.

"Aaa…" Minseok mengangguk, kemudian memejamkan matanya—terbawa oleh hawa dingin dari _AC_ mobil milik Jinki. "Tapi tidak apa-apa, _nih_, hanya mengantarku saja? _Hyung_ tidak lelah?"

Sebuah anggukan kecil dari Jinki kemudian mengakhiri percakapan di antara mereka.

**.**

—**sunchi—**

**.**

"—sedang menemani teman, kenapa?"

Jinki yang berada di dalam mobil harus kembali difokuskan oleh suara dari ponsel miliknya. Sementara Minseok berada di luar, sedang membeli bakpao yang ia suka di tempat langganannya sejak dulu.

"_Ck, kenapa lamaaa?_"

Jinki memutar bola matanya, bosan. "Memangnya harus kuberi tahu kenapa?" Kemudian ia tertawa kecil. "Lagipula _leader_ tua yang _sangtae_ ini tidak mau mengganggu acara minum-minum member lainnya. Bisa-bisa telinga kalian sakit kan—" Jinki melirik Minseok yang sudah keluar dari _stand_ tempat ia membeli bakpao. "—kalau mendengar ocehanku?"

_Skak. Mat._

"_A-apa maksudnya minum-minum?_" Suara di seberang sana terdengar terputus-putus. Sementara Jinki hanya tertawa mendengar suara putus-putus itu.

Sembari terus memperhatikan langkah Minseok yang agak cepat, mulutnya kembali membuka sedikit, untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari member paling cerewet di grupnya. "Kim Kibum sayang, tolong jangan pernah remehkan aku, oke?" ucapnya tenang, setenang air. "Manager-_hyung_ yang baik dan tidak sombong itu memberiku beberapa informasi kecil saat ia pulang ke _dorm_. Pertama—" Lelaki bermarga Lee itu menghidupkan mobilnya.

"—manager-_hyung_ mencium bau alkohol. Kedua—"

Minseok membuka pintu mobil.

"—Taemin yang—mungkin—sudah minum terlalu banyak itu bertingkah aneh. Sangat aneh. Dan ketiga—"

Minseok masuk ke mobil bersama dengan belanjaannya yang besar.

"—kau tidak marah-marah, entah kenapa itu aneh. Dan bau alkohol dari mulutmu itu tercium sampai ke sini, tahu?" Jinki menyeringai tipis. "Selamat tidur, anak-anak nakal."—dan Jinki mengakhiri percakapan singkat itu. "Bagaimana, sudah?"

Minseok mengangguk kecil. "Iya," jawabnya, sebagai tambahan agar semakin jelas. "Tadi _hyung_ menelpon siapa? Kibum-_ah_, ya?" Minseok balik bertanya, sembari meletakkan barang belanjaannya di jok belakang yang diisi oleh beberapa barang darurat yang dibutuhkan oleh artis terkenal seperti Jinki—dan kau pasti tahu apa saja itu.

Jinki hanya mengangguk, tak lupa dengan tambahan senyum manis miliknya.

Hening sesaat.

"…_Hyung_, mau temani aku sebentar lagi, tidak?"

**.**

—**sunchi—**

**.**

"…tidak apa-apa makan di sini?"

Jinki menyapu pemandangan yang bisa ia lihat dari sepasang permata cokelatnya. Matanya tampak benar-benar waspada takut kalau ada seseorang yang berbahaya—kau boleh sebut _seseorang-yang-berbahaya_ itu sebagai _sasaeng fans _EXO—mendekati mereka berdua dan memperlihatkan mereka potongan tangan yang berasal dari tangan mereka akan menodongkan pisau dan memaksa mereka berdua—mungkin hanya meminta Minseok—untuk mengukir nama atau tanda tangannya di tubuh mereka.

Ugh.

—Tapi beruntunglah Jinki, ia tidak pernah mendapati fansnya bertingkah gila.

Minseok yang duduk di atas ayunan itu tertawa kecil. "Santai saja, _hyung_. Di sini tidak akan ada sesuatu yang buruk seperti _sasaeng_ _fans_. Setiap aku bosan aku selalu ke tempat ini, sungguh!"—seolah tahu apa yang menjadi sumber ketakutan Jinki, Minseok berkata demikian. "Duduk saja, _hyung_," ajaknya, ramah.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Kedip—

"Aaa, sungguh?" Jinki tertawa hambar, menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kedua matanya mencari ayunan atau tempat duduk lainnya yang paling dekat dengan Minseok. "Omong-omong—" pemuda tampan itu duduk di salah satu ayunan yang berada di sebelah kiri Minseok. "—tempatnya enak, ya." Jinki tersenyum, menatap taburan bintang yang terlihat dari taman bermain yang sepi itu.

"…" Minseok menghentikan gerakannya untuk menyantap bakpao cokelat kesukaannya. Irisnya melirik Jinki yang menganyunkan ayunan yang dinaikinya perlahan. "Dulu, sebelum debut, aku sering sekali ke tempat ini." Mulutnya terbuka, menceritakan kisahnya tanpa sadar.

"Ng?" Si _leader_ SHINee menengok ke arah Minseok, entah karena ia tidak mendengarkan perkataan Minseok atau karena ia penasaran dengan kalimat yang akan dikatakan Minseok selanjutnya—tidak ada yang bisa menebaknya, hanya Tuhan dan dirinya.

Pemuda bermarga Kim perlahan menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Sepasang permata berwarna senada dengan karamel itu menatap langit malam dengan taburan kelap-kelip bintang yang begitu mengagumkan. "Aku suka ke sini, dari dulu sampai sekarang," ucapnya. Pelan, tapi nada suaranya terdengar begitu indah. "Soalnya cuma tempat ini yang tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu, tetap sepi di malam hari," lanjutnya, begitu santai dan terasa menyejukkan. Tangannya mulai mendekatkan makanan kesukaannya dengan mulutnya. "Kalau _hyung_? Tempat apa yang menurut _hyung_ paling asyik untuk ditempati?"—kemudian satu gigitan berhasil masuk ke dalam mulut Minseok.

Pemilik suara berat yang memabukkan itu tersenyum, ikut menatap kanvas dunia di malam hari. "Apa ya…?" Jinki berusaha mengingat tempat paling berkesan menurutnya. Seingatnya, tempat yang paling berkesan adalah _dorm_, rumah keluarga dan—

"SHINee _World_."

"…Apa?"

"SHINee _World_. Es ha i en e e we o er el de." Jinki tersenyum manis, sangat manis kali ini. "Menurutku tempat yang paling menarik, paling asyik, paling nyaman, terbaik—hanyalah SHINee World, duniaku," ujarnya, ia kembali menganyunkan ayunan yang dinaikinya. "Aku sebagai raja, Key sebagai—ugh, ratu, mungkin?—lalu Jonghyun dan Minho sebagai perdana menterinya, lalu Taemin sebagai pangeran. Dan Shawol adalah rakyat dari SHINee _World_ yang sangat kucintai, melebihi ratu yang paling menyebalkan di dunia seperti Key dan pangeran yang sekarang jadi mesum karena masa pubernya seperti Taemin—"

—Minseok terdiam, mulai tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Jinki yang mungkin sudah bisa dibilang sebagai '_imajinasi-berlebihan-ala-fangirl-kebanyakan_'.

"Err…." Sambil berusaha untuk menyimak cerita—coret, imajinasi—seorang Lee Jinki, Minseok mengunyah bakpao cokelatnya yang berada di tangannya. Iris cokelatnya terus menatap wajah seorang _leader_ dari SHINee dengan saksama (dan entah Minseok sadar atau tidak, telinganya perlahan menuli karena otaknya lebih memilih untuk menajamkan indera penglihatannya).

Rambut pirang yang tersisir rapi.

Iris cokelat yang kecil namun terlihat terang.

Hidung yang mancung.

Pipi yang terlihat sangat kurus.

Dan senyum yang disunggingkan itu—

Tanpa sadar, Minseok tersenyum tidak jelas. Bukan karena mendengar cerita Jinki yang bahkan tidak ia dengar sama sekali. Tapi karena melihat wajah sempurna milik Jinki yang terlihat sangat Korea-versi-tampan—berkat mata sipitnya itu—dan senyum lebarnya yang begitu mempesona di matanya. "Senyum _hyung_ manis, ya."—dan tanpa sadar mulutnya membuka, melantunkan empat kata yang membuat Jinki berhenti bicara.

"Apa?" Jinki berkedip, belum _connect_.

"Senyumnya _hyung_ manis, maniiiis sekali~" Minseok mengulangi kalimatnya, dengan senyum yang lebih lebar. "Pantas saja MVPs tergila-gila dengan _hyung_." Minseok terkikik. Mengambil bakpao rasa ayam dan rasa cokelat dari dalam kantung belanjaannya. "Suara _hyung_ sangat bagus, laki-laki sekali—" Ia menghentikan bicaranya, kemudian menyerahkan bakpao dengan isi daging ayam itu kepada Jinki. "Ada ayamnya," bisiknya.

"Ah." Jinki mengangguk, tangannya mengambil bakpao pemberian Minseok, kemudian memakan bakpao berukuran lumayan besar itu nyaris sekali suap—ia terlihat begitu kelaparan.

Minseok tertawa kecil saat melihat Jinki yang kesulitan mengunyah makanannya, dan sedetik setelahnya perhatiaannya tersita pada pipi kiri Jinki yang agak gembung karena menampung terlalu banyak makanan. Ia terus memperhatikan pipi kurus yang sekarang jadi agak _chubby_ hanya karena bakpao itu.

—dan setelahnya, sebuah ide jahil terlintas di dalam otaknya.

"_Hyung_, di pipimu ada yang menempel," dusta Minseok.

"Ng?" Jinki menengok ke arah Minseok, matanya sedikit membulat. "Oph—" Mulutnya yang masih penuh makanan tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara yang berarti, membuat Minseok tertawa lagi, untuk yang kesekian kali.

Minseok berdiri, berjalan pelan hingga ia berhadapan dengan Jinki. "_Hyung_ diam, ya." Pemuda kelahiran tahun 1990 itu menundukkan tubuhnya kurang lebih 45 derajat, atau setidaknya sampai kepalanya sudah cukup dekat dengan kepala seorang Lee Jinki yang masih berusaha menelan makanannya dengan paksa. Matanya berbinar saat dirinya bisa melihat kesempurnaan wajah seorang Onew dari jarak sedekat ini. Jantungnya tiba-tiba memompa darahnya begitu cepat, tangannya mengepal, otaknya yang dipenuhi oleh rasa penasaran semakin memaksanya untuk melihat dan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih jauh lagi kepada makhluk tampan yang berada di depannya.

Perlahan, telunjuk kanannya mulai menelusuri pipi kiri milik Jinki. Pelan, sangat pelan. Dan Jinki yang merasakan bahwa telunjuk Minseok yang bergerak terlalu pelan di wajahnya—dan membuatnya agak kegelian—mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

'_Kulitnya halus_….' Kedua pipi Minseok merona. "—tunggu, _hyung_. Masih ada lagi." Minseok kembali berdusta dengan entengnya. Jemarinya mengelus pipi sebelah kanan Jinki, semakin menghayati. Membuat Jinki semakin keheranan dengan tingkah member tertua di EXO ini.

Berkat rasa herannya itu, kemudian Jinki berinisiatif agar jari-jari Minseok terlepas dari wajahnya. Mulutnya yang masih sibuk mengunyah itu tidak mungkin bisa ia gunakan untuk membuat Minseok agak menjauh darinya.

Jadi?

Tangan kiri Jinki terangkat, kemudian menggenggam lengan kanan Minseok. Tidak menggenggam terlalu erat, hanya genggaman biasa, sebagai permintaan agar Minseok melepaskan kontak fisik antara tangan Minseok dengan wajah Jinki.

Dan Minseok dengan sukarela melepasnya, tanpa perlawanan yang benar-benar berarti.

_Glek_

Jinki menelan paksa bakpao pemberian Minseok yang enak—tapi sayangnya, tidak terasa rasa enaknya karena ia tidak mengunyahnya dengan penuh penghayatan. Mulutnya perlahan membuka, ingin menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan tentang alasan-Minseok-yang-terlalu-lama-menyentuh-pipinya tadi.

Tapi—

"Sebentar, ada satu lagi—"

Dan Minseok menjilat bibir bawah Jinki, lima detik.

.

.

.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

.

.

.

Jinki masih dalam posisi mulut sedikit terbuka dengan mata terbuka lebar—dan jangan lupa wajah yang mulai merona.

Minseok sudah mulai membereskan barang belanjaannya.

.

.

.

Hening.

Hening—

.

.

.

_Krik_

.

—dan tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun selama 2 menit, _leader_ pecinta ayam ini akhirnya pingsan di atas ayunan. Terlalu syok karena bibir bawahnya tiba-tiba saja dijilat oleh seorang Kim Minseok yang notabene-nya merupakan sahabat baik Jinki selama ini.

Oh, sekarang Jinki hanya bisa berharap Minseok bisa mengendarai mobilnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**1st chapter : end—**

**.**

—**2nd chapter: coming s00n—**

**.**

**.**

**sunchi's bacoteu**

SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA~ SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA~ (peluk cium mesra mas Onew) (karungin) (masukin kamar) SELAMAT ULANGTAHUN KEKASIH TERCINTA LEE JINKI SAYANG WALAU TELAT (kecup manja mas onew)

Dan—ya, saya kembali ke _fluff_. Gakuat mau bikin yang _sad_, ide saya emang mentok di ide _fluff_. Dan—ya, lagi, di bab dua bakal ada **Onew x Kris**. apa ada yang tau kalau Onew sama Kris itu punya interaksi? Enggak? Oke.

(mati di pelukan mas onew) (—tapi Kris sama Onew pernah pelukan waktu MMA kok jadi berarti punya interaksi kan?:'3)

Btw, _imajinasi-berlebihan-ala-fangirl-kebanyakan_ dan imajinasi Jinki di atas soal SHINee World itu sepenuhnya imajinasi dari otak saya, sebenernya 'versi-asli' saya lebih parah lagi sihHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—cuma masa iya imajinasi-berlebihan saya ditumpahkan dalam dialognya Jinki yang terkenal kalem?

Ugh, enggak banget.

Dan—semoga bisa nambah pengetahuan buat _readers_ (lol), alasan dibalik saya bikin si Minseok-yang-unyu-unyu-ini ngeliatin wajah bagian kiri si leader-sangtae itu karena—menurut penelitian seseorang-dari-luar-negeri—wajah bagian kiri itu lebih menarik dari pada sebelah kanan. Dan soal _summary _yang mencantumkan kalo senyumnya Onew itu bisa disandingkan sama 2.000 bakpao cokelat—itu ada benernya. (Saya pernah baca artikel) senyum orang (yang disukai, kalo gasalah) = 2.000 batang cokelat.

_And last, the ending is too _ga-jeh. (memeluk mas onyu dengan penuh cinta)

.

Karena _review_ merupakan pembangkit _mood_ sunchi-yang-unyu-unyu-polos ini—_well_, intinya—_**mind to Review? **_(failed wink-wink ala mas kai)

Kekasih OnTae yang sudah disahkan oleh Badan Pengesah Hubungan Bias-Fangirl—BPHBF,

sunchiiiii:3 [2013/12/16]


End file.
